


Their Spot

by ReallyGoodUsername (JustLeaveMeAlone_please)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLeaveMeAlone_please/pseuds/ReallyGoodUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes the job because college is expensive and it pays above minimum wage. </p><p>She takes the job because she’s tired of taking money from her parents.</p><p>(The fact that it’s a bakery definitely influenced both of their decisions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Spot

He takes the job because college is expensive and it pays above minimum wage. 

She takes the job because she’s tired of taking money from her parents.

(The fact that it’s a bakery definitely influenced both of their decisions).

 

.

 

There’s a girl in his spot.

His spot being a figurative term seeing as the cash register and the area around it is not his.

Nonetheless, she’s still there.

She smiles at him from his spot, and he smiles grimly back before heading to the back to put his stuff in his locker.

“Excuse me sir, but you can’t be back there,” She yells from his spot. 

He rolls his eyes and grabs his apron, “Well actually, I can be back here,” He calls from the back. “I just so happen to work here.”

He comes out from the back and smiles over at him, “Now, could you move? That just so happens to be my spot.”

“Ellie told me to stand here,” She says, feet still firmly planted behind the cash register. 

He purses his lips and tilts his head slightly, “Look, you’re new here, so I’ll let this little incident be forgotten, but you’re going to have to move.”

She smiles at him sweetly, “Well if that’s the case then I’ll stay here and you can find something else to do with your meaningless life.” She makes a shooing motion with her hand before turning away from him and towards the door. 

He rolls his eyes once more before turning around and heading to the kitchen. She may have won this time but he was going to totally win next time.

 

.

 

In theory, getting there early was a good idea. In reality, waking up at six a.m after staying up until one writing a paper on the Solange de Chateies vs. Mildred Grubb case is not a good idea.

But he won, so all is well.

She comes through the door almost an hour later not even looking up from her phone when she says, “Morning.”

She glances over at the display case of baked goods before pointing to a cream cheese danish. “Can I get that?”

This time he’s the one staring at his phone, “You can’t buy stuff on your shift,” He makes this up (he’s eaten many a baked good during his shift, but it’s fun to annoy the new girl).

She rolls her eyes, “Actually my shift doesn’t start for another 5 minutes so….” 

He wrinkles his nose but complies, “That’ll be five dollars.”

She gives him a confused look, “The little sign next to it says two fifty.”

“Yeah well when you work here you have to pay double.”

She sees right through this lie and only gives him two fifty.

 

.

 

She must be really upset about the whole cash register spot thing because she doesn’t mention it for the rest of the day (or she doesn’t care).

 

.

 

It just so happens that she can’t bake but she’s amazing with customers so his spot becomes her spot pretty quickly. 

During the lunch rush, they’ll work the register together, though, making sandwiches and serving customers baked goods. It turns out that they just so happen to be an okay team, serving customers with relative ease.

So maybe she’s not that bad.

 

.

 

“So where are you going to college at?” Chase asks, going to stand next to her at the register.

She takes out her earbuds, “What did you say?”

“College, ‘cause, you know… you look sort of college aged and…” She gives him a steely eyed stare causing him to become flustered.

She breaks the stare and grins, “You calling me old Turnleaf?”

His eyes widen slightly, “No, no, I’m just saying that you look college aged.”

Rory begins to laugh, “Well, you’re right. I go to Tisch School of the Arts. I’m studying drama. What about you?”

He mirrors her grin, “Pre Law at NYU,” 

“Really? All of the law students I know are kind of… I don’t know how to put this lightly- cold.” 

Chase laughs, “How many law students do you know?”

She pretends to count on her fingers, “Well if I’m counting you… one.”

 

.

 

“Well aren’t you two a cute couple,” The old lady coos and Chase and Rory slowly look up for the Chase’s phone and the video they were watching. 

Their eyes both widen and Rory shakes her head profusely, “Oh, no we aren’t….”

“Yeah,” Chase pitched in. “Not a couple.”

The old lady continues to smile, “Well, you fooled me.” She says before pointing at a chocolate croissant, “Could I get that?”

 

.

 

“Do you maybe want to get dinner sometime?”

“Sure.”

 

.

 

When they close the shop up, he always ends up doing the majority of the work while she sits on the counter, dangling her feet over the edge.

If she didn't look so damn cute doing it, he'd probably say something (she's also the one who counts the money so she's not exactly doing nothing).

Occasionally, when he's finished putting up all of the chairs, he'll walk over to the counter, wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers (but only occasionally).

Ellie thinks they are the cutest couple to ever work at the Ever After Bakery (that's not exactly saying much seeing as they are the only couple to ever work their, but they'll take what they can get).

 

.

 

“Chase, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone,” Adelaide reprimands after she had walking in on Chase and Rory making out (the only thing setting it apart from breaking in was the fact that Chase had long ago given her a key).

He gives her a mock apologetic look, “Well I'm so sorry. It's not like you have a tendency to steal my girlfriends.”

She rolls her eyes, “Girlfriend,” She says with a correcting tone, “It was once and Daisy hardly counts as a girlfriend seeing as you only went on one date with her.”

Chase rolls his eyes, “This Rory Landon, my girlfriend,” He then turns to Rory, “Rory, this is Adelaide, my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Adelaide,” Rory says, smiling over at her.

“You too,” She says politely, “How about you and me get a cup of-”

“She's mine Adelaide,” Chase says wrapping his arm around Rory protectively.

“Calm down Chase, I'm only joking.”

 

.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly into girls.”

“That's what Daisy said.”

 

.

 

“I got the part!” She annouces, an excited smile playing across her features.

He grins, “That's great.”

Her smile dampens a little, “The only problem is I only have time to work here part time.”

He wraps his arms around her, “That’s fine. Ellie will miss you, though.”

She leans into his embrace and continues, “And since I won't be seeing you so much, I was thinking that we could move in together. I mean, you already have a bunch of stuff at my place.”

He grins kisses her lightly, “Why your place,” He asks, as though it was a deciding factor.

She looks flustered for a moment, “Well… I just assumed since, you know, my place is larger and closer to work and school and-”

He cuts her off with a kiss, “I would love to move in with you.”

 

.

 

“Rory, how would you feel about marrying me?” 

“I'd love to.”

 

.

 

He quits his job at the bakery after he gets his first position at a law firm.

She quits her job at the bakery after she wins her first Tony.

 

.

 

“Mommy, can I get that one?” Audi asks, hands pressed against the display case.

“Which one?”

“That one,” She repeats, “The cream cheese danish.”

Rory grins over at Chase.

“How much does it cost?” Chase asks her.

“Two fifty.”

“No it doesnt.” 

“Yes it does.”

“No it costs five dollars,” Chase answers, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

“No it doesn't daddy. It costs two dollars and fifty cents.” 

“No, since me and mommy worked her once, it costs double.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had Chase as the new person and it was Rory who had worked there before, but I thought they were less ooc this way.


End file.
